


【希斯爱梅】08 镜 Mirror

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克自镜中而生的影子倒映出的“虚伪”自幻想而生的影子倒映出的“真实”妄想拯救所有人的人和并不渴望得到拯救的人将未能出口的话语藏入不为人知之处
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】08 镜 Mirror

如果是平时的会议，爱梅特赛尔克可能早就昏昏欲睡，盼着会议早早结束好能出去透口气。国会议事堂这边的气氛实在是太过严肃而压抑，就算每天都在这边处理要事，也不妨碍他觉得这里会让人压力倍增。但今日的会议非同一般，到场的全部成员都极其严肃，甚至除了主持会议的拉哈布雷亚议长，其他人几乎都不怎么出声。爱梅特赛尔克也深知此次会议事关重大，集中精神不漏下一字一句。  
“关于海对岸的同胞们的消息已经传过来了，我们派遣去世界各地考察的信使也各自带回了报告。行星的秩序确实出现了微妙的变动，很有可能会引起更大的灾厄。”拉哈布雷亚放下了手中的文件，随手一抛，所有的文件各自纷飞，落在了委员会成员们的面前。“阿尼德罗学院的精英对亚马乌罗提周围的环境和魔力进行了勘察，也注意到了可能有异变发生的征兆——爱梅特赛尔克。”他转向了坐在距离他稍远的年轻人，“关于冥界，你最近有没有注意到什么？”  
“……我偶尔会观测到有些不太稳定的魔力流动，似乎彷徨的灵魂最近也有所增加。希斯拉德那边好像也有点什么发现，但最近太忙，我没来得及和他说具体情况。”爱梅特赛尔克简单地回答，“会议之后我打算去一趟创造管理局。那边最近也有些骚动……您知道的，关于‘理念’失控。”  
“这不是小事。”有人在旁边插话，“阿尼德罗学院的造物最近也开始频繁出现暴动。如果只是破坏了学院内部的设施还好说，但已经有过伤人事件了。拉哈布雷亚大人，或许行星确实面临了某种‘危机’……”  
“我明白。”拉哈布雷亚叹了口气，但语气一点也不轻松，“……诸位，为了我们的同胞，请务必保持警惕，海对岸的事情我和以格约姆会抽空调查，亚马乌罗提市内的通常运转还请各位维护。万万不可引起市民的恐慌。还有——”他向爱梅特赛尔克点了一下头，“爱梅特赛尔克，‘冥界’的观测只能委托你和希斯拉德了，虽说你们两个平时公务繁忙，但没办法，这样的‘天赋’只有你们……”  
“我明白的。”爱梅特赛尔克轻轻鞠了一躬，“不必多言了，为了行星的命运和同胞安危，我个人的奔波不算什么。”  
这场会议从压抑中开始，又在压抑中结束。爱梅特赛尔克——哈迪斯走出国会议事堂，呼吸到亚马乌罗提的风时，才真正觉得心里稍微舒服了一点。但“行星秩序紊乱”就像是巨石一样压在他的胸口，任他怎么呼吸也没法放松下来。他有点困惑地随意踢开一颗小石子，看了看周围各自忙碌的市民们：并不是只有十四人委员会察觉到了行星的异变，市民中也不乏聪慧者，外加最近频繁上报的失控事件，已经有市民就“是否该去拯救海对岸的同胞”“行星是否要面临巨大的灾厄”等问题在人民辩论馆展开了辩论；近期举办的学术报告会很多都是围绕“行星命运”“造物失控”之类的主题；就连向来喜欢闲逛的希斯拉德都不见踪影，据创造管理局的公务员声称，他整日把自己关在办公室里闷头研究着什么东西，有时休息时间都不会见他出来。  
这种事关重大的时候，也不得不借用友人的力量了。  
哈迪斯再叹气时已经站在创造管理局的门口了。公务员们见到是他到来，纷纷站直准备鞠躬，哈迪斯却摆了摆手示意无妨，随后看向大厅的中央——  
“明明我想的不是这种东西啊！为什么会变成这样呢……”身着长袍的同胞被面具挡住了半张脸，但哈迪斯感受到了他的困惑。他随口问了一句身边正在做记录的公务员：“这是怎么了？”  
“这位市民尝试创造一种可以陪伴孩子的使魔。”公务员回答，“他声称这种使魔非常地友好、温和、没有攻击力，然而经过我们提取测试后发现，他创造的是一种奇怪的魔物——不仅会说些根本无法解读的语言，甚至还会有非常糟糕的攻击性。更奇怪的是我们试图处理这些魔物，但我们的魔法似乎在他们的身上起不到很好的震慑效果，最后被迫请求希斯拉德局长出面才平息骚动。”  
“希斯拉德啊……”  
“是的。非常抱歉让您看到创造管理局失态的一面，我们会做好善后处理。但……爱梅特赛尔克大人。”公务员斟酌了一下，还是说了出来：“这已经是这个月第不知道多少起了，最开始我们几天遭遇一次这类事件都算频繁，现在一天甚至可以遇到好几次。真的如诸位市民所推测的那般，我们的行星发生了异变吗？”  
在公务员问出最后一句话的瞬间，整个大厅安静了下来。所有人不约而同地转向了哈迪斯，面具后面的眼神混合着忧虑、不安和期待，哈迪斯一愣，开始迅速地思考该怎么回答这个问题：“……具体情况我们也在调查中。但行星最近确实有些秩序混乱，不过我相信大概只是暂时的，委员会的全体成员会想办法恢复秩序，请诸位市民放心。”他甚至补上了一个笑容，“我们会引导诸位前往光明的未来。”  
“好——闲谈到此为止——”  
希斯拉德的声音突然在大厅里响了起来。所有人都一愣，随后看向了声音的来源——一只由光线编制而成的鸟雀在大厅的中央显形，轻轻地扇动翅膀。“诸位，今日的工作可不少，还想积压下去的话，即使是以按时下班为自豪的创造管理局也会迎来悲惨的加班日的。”说话的人语气轻松，随后那只鸟转向了全场唯一一个佩戴着红色面具的人：“好久不见，哈迪斯。”  
“……好久不见，你变成鸟了啊，希斯拉德。”哈迪斯面无表情，嘴上倒一点也不客气。  
“噗……老朋友，你这个玩笑真有趣，难得听到你说笑话。”那只鸟抖动了一下翅膀，绕着哈迪斯飞了两圈，落在他的肩膀上，突然凑近他的耳朵，小小地啄了一下：“我知道你来这里肯定是有要事找我，但可惜我现在脱不开身，就麻烦你上来了。我在办公室里。”  
鸟儿分解成了光的丝带，缓缓地飘落后，消失在了空气中。  
鉴于创造管理局局长刚才的一番加班发言，本来还在大厅里看热闹的公务员们都各自忙碌了起来。哈迪斯看到有人走过去帮忙收拾残局，顺便请那位沮丧的市民到一旁稍事歇息。已经没人在意爱梅特赛尔克大人的行踪了——毕竟他出现在这里几乎一半以上都是为了希斯拉德而来，在传言四起的如今，想必他们也会有不少棘手的麻烦事——所有的公务员都默契地这般一致认为，甚至有人伸了一下手，帮哈迪斯指明了一下登楼的道路。  
“希斯拉德局长知道您要来，提前嘱咐过，请走这边。”  
这家伙肯定又不知道在什么时候胡乱用能力观察周围了。哈迪斯暗自想道。  
曾经——至少在他们的少年时代，创造管理局在当时的局长的领导下规规矩矩，访客获得许可之后需要穿过大门，踏着阶梯来到办理手续的房间。这位某些层面上更加追求愉快、乐趣和变化感的希斯拉德局长上任之后，创造管理局的访客们偶尔也会感受到他的喜好带来的奇妙的趣味：譬如不知今日会通向何方的门，穿过后会传送去往别的设施的门，不知会被变化成什么形态的门，甚至有的还可以越过繁杂的楼梯直达顶层。“怎么，在大厅里直挺挺地放一扇门，不会觉得太无趣吗？”这位局长曾如是说道，“如果是‘只要我们想，就可以从任何媒介前往任何地方’，这样不会更浪漫一些吗？”于是每日都会有公务员特意为访客们做好标记以防走失，市民们也乐意来创造管理局体验一把穿越未知之门的乐趣。  
而哈迪斯此刻面对的却是一面镜子。  
“……是这道门？”他有点困惑地问了一句，得到了肯定的回答之后，他轻轻地把手放了上去。接着哈迪斯感到了一股奇异的力量将他猛地一拽，再回过神来时他已经站在了希斯拉德的办公室里。  
“……希斯拉德，能在这种人心惶惶的日子里玩起花样，确实挺像你的风格。”  
创造管理局局长的办公室布置得相当随性，除了大量文件之外，还有一些奇怪的零件：譬如未完成的雕刻物，缝制得乱七八糟的人偶，被塑造成奇妙造型的不会凋零的花朵……诸如此类。他看见希斯拉德坐在办公桌前，正微笑着看向自己：“呀，哈迪斯。”创造管理局局长率先打了招呼，但哈迪斯站在原地没动，微微皱了一下眉。  
他抬手一个响指，房间角落里的某面镜子上突然燃起了一团火焰，紧接着有人慌乱地惊叫起来，镜面如同海浪一样波动翻涌，下一秒一个人近乎是狼狈地从里面摔到了地上。他很快就意识到哈迪斯无意将这团火焰烧到自己身上去，于是深深地叹了口气，在地板上坐了下来。  
“哈迪斯！”希斯拉德的语气里充满了抱怨，“你这种方式也太粗暴了点……”  
“不好意思啊。”冠以“爱梅特赛尔克”之名的人冷着一张脸，希斯拉德微妙地感觉到对方周围的气氛正在急速结冰，“我大老远地从国会议事堂跑过来，想找老朋友问点事情——你就玩这种花样？”  
坐在办公桌前的“希斯拉德”依旧保持着微笑，重复了一遍刚刚的问候：“呀，哈迪斯。”

“简单来说就是我最近在尝试关于‘镜像’的魔法……”  
希斯拉德从地上被哈迪斯拽起来之后整理了一下长袍，那个奇怪的虚伪的“希斯拉德”仍然坐在办公桌前，正靠在椅子上做出查看文件的动作。“他”的视线始终没有离开哈迪斯，依旧在轻轻地微笑着打招呼：“呀，哈迪斯。”  
“……它只会重复这一句？”  
“那么尝试对它说句话如何？”希斯拉德微笑道，走到了造物的身边。哈迪斯皱了皱眉，转向了“希斯拉德”：“你在做什么？”  
“我手头还有文件要看，在旁边稍微等我一下吧，哈迪斯。”  
“……”造物的回答过于流畅而熟练，哈迪斯却莫名地感觉有点奇怪。如果是旁人，或许会误认为创造管理局局长拥有一个不为人知的双生兄弟，但从哈迪斯的视角来看，只是一颗耀眼的如星般的灵魂和一个虚无的空壳罢了。凝视着两张一模一样的脸真的不是什么良好的体验，他缓缓移开了视线：“……把这个家伙收起来，看上去太奇怪了。”  
“哎呀？会吗？我倒觉得这是我这几天做的效果最好的一个了。”希斯拉德虽然嘴上满是惋惜，但还是顺从了友人的意思，他的手落在了幻影的肩膀上，那个幻影的身躯就如同泡沫溃散一般，缓缓地消失在了空气中。希斯拉德坐在了他的座位上，双手交叉，微笑着看向了哈迪斯：“现在好些了吗？”  
“所以这到底是个什么东西？”  
“刚刚我也说了，我最近在尝试一些关于‘镜像’的魔法。”希斯拉德解释道，把周围的可供反射的镜面指给哈迪斯看，“你也看到楼下的创造管理局的‘门’了吧？”  
“这是自你上任以来最大的恶趣味的展现。”  
“啊呀，别说得那么伤人嘛，这不是为前来造访的民众提供了更多的便利吗？还是说你更钟情于那些漫长的楼梯？”热衷于奇思妙想的创造管理局局长摊了摊手，“但是‘门’最多实现的是短暂空间的跳跃，因此我也只能设置成直接传送到管理局附近某些地点，太长的距离或许就有些困难了，所以我在想——是否可以应用什么作为媒介来进行移动？”  
“可是我们直接使用传送魔法不就可以了么？”哈迪斯对这个理由感到了费解，“为什么要大费周章地使用媒介？”  
“……因为传送魔法太无聊了。”  
“哈？”  
“你想想啊，哈迪斯！随便碰一碰脚跟、打个响指或者是咏唱什么咒语，转眼就来到了另外一个地方，那不是太没意思了嘛！但是如果换一种移动的方式，比如说从镜子中浮现出来啊、从水中出现啊、从半空的水雾中显出身影落到地面啊……对吧，就更加有趣了吧？”  
哈迪斯感到了头疼：“……外面的传言扩散得那么厉害，你却有心思在这里搞这些研究，我甚至不知道该评价你‘不务正业’还是‘不愧是你’了……”他深深地吸了一口气，把问题拉回来：“那么你这个所谓的依靠媒介的传送魔法，又和这些幻影有什么关系？”  
“是副产物。”希斯拉德的语气变得轻快了起来，“某天我在凝视镜子中的倒影突发奇想，我们既然可以创造出不同形态的幻想造物，那么创造‘自己’能不能办得到呢？——所以我对着镜子里的自己稍微想象了一下，花了点功夫，做出来了第一个幻影。”说到这里希斯拉德耸了耸肩，脸上的表情颇为惋惜：“……结果是和我自己反过来的，我忘记考虑相反这件事了。”  
“只是一个幻象而已，只要做出来就已经算是成功了吧？”哈迪斯坐在旁边的椅子上摸了摸下巴，希斯拉德知道他大概是感兴趣了，语气也变得有点得寸进尺起来：“哎呀，那可不行！大家如果看着向来右手书写的我用左手写字的话，当然会起疑吧？但是想象自己的样貌真的有点困难，所以我尝试了一下——”  
哈迪斯立刻警觉起来：“……你不会也做了个我？”  
希斯拉德缓缓地移开了视线，“总而言之经过了各种实验，我成功做出来了和自己相似度极高的幻影。不过幻影毕竟是幻影，多少会承载一些造物者的记忆，也会受当时造物者的情绪影响。比较要命的是目前我的力量是只能使幻影按照设定好的行为活动，譬如说向你打招呼。”  
“也就是说，如果我给予了回应，你的幻影就会让我先在旁边等着？”哈迪斯道，“希斯拉德，我非常怀疑你根本不是因为什么‘乐趣’去研究这种魔法……我觉得你在给自己的消极怠工寻找合理的理由。”  
“我可没有，创造管理局局长希斯拉德可是非常忙碌的。”  
“我猜你用这招蒙了不少人吧？”哈迪斯瞪着他，“我真的很好奇，为什么从来没人识破过？你让你的幻影对他们说什么了？”  
“这个嘛……”希斯拉德的声音有点心虚，“其实挺简单的，你也知道，一般来我办公室的人，除了你之外都是递交文件的公务员和市民。所以——‘文件的话先放在这里，我一会儿处理’。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……希斯拉德，作为十四人委员会之一的‘爱梅特赛尔克’之席，我有权利检举你这种滥用私权的行为。”  
“但你不会做的啦。”  
“……啧。”对于友人这种无害的有点恶劣的趣味，他的包容度确实很高就是了。就算这种“我要检举你滥用私权”的威胁已经说了数次，倒真没有一次是实践过的。希斯拉德自然对此也心知肚明，他从桌子旁边站起来，背着手踱到哈迪斯面前，在他旁边的椅子上坐了下来。“那么，我好久不见的老朋友来找我做什么呢？你最近总是见不到人，也不来创造管理局坐坐，我真是十分想念你。”他随手挥了一下，哈迪斯右手边的小桌上多了一杯茶，“先让我猜猜，是老爷子让你过来的？”  
“没错。”  
“拉哈布雷亚院前段时间的骚动真是要命啊，创造的幻想生物失控什么的……”希斯拉德边说边观察对方的表情，“但这种事情犯不着爱梅特赛尔克出马，更不会来找我寻求帮助。所以应该是有别的事情吧？”  
“嗯。海对岸的灾情你应该有所耳闻。但实际上……你应该也注意到了，关于行星的变化？”  
希斯拉德把手肘放在桌子上，撑着下巴：“……秩序在崩溃，法则逐渐紊乱，对吗？实不相瞒，最近创造管理局的事情让我不得不注意这些，更何况连冥界的魔力流向都受到了一定的影响，这样不够美丽的颜色出现在你我的眼中，就算我不想注意都难。”  
“我不知道该怎么形容，但这种感觉也太奇怪了。就好像……行星在抗拒我们的存在。”这样说出来确实是不可思议，但哈迪斯找不到更贴切的说法，“我们的创造受到阻挠，我们的存在正在被逐渐清除。自有记录以来，我们也经历过一些小小的灾难，现在连同常人不可视的冥界都跟着骚动起来，我想不到该如何去解决。我们为冥界所爱，却没有掌控的力量。”  
他有点烦恼地低下了头，似乎正在将最近获得的情报汇总起来。希斯拉德看着他，像以前一样轻轻地歪了一下脑袋，“哈迪斯，我觉得你最近憔悴了很多。”  
“啊，大概是因为一直在奔走调查吧……”  
希斯拉德看着他，语气放轻，在他说话间拉住了哈迪斯的手：“难得你来一次，不如和我去个地方如何？”  
他并没有给哈迪斯拒绝的机会，而哈迪斯也深知希斯拉德既然用了这样的口气，那百分百是已经决定了的事情。他任由友人拉着他来到了一面镜子前，希斯拉德的手放在镜面上，轻轻地稍微用力，他的眼神在瞬间一凛，接着镜面上浮现了一圈水纹，缓缓地扩散开来。他的身体向镜中下沉，哈迪斯跟着他一道穿过了镜子，眼前是一片奇妙的空间——  
苍白一片的通道有着不同的分支岔口，但世界除了一些用于标记的写上了地名的木牌之外，什么装饰都没有，过分地朴素和简单了。  
“这是什么？”  
“是‘镜中通道’。我做的。”希斯拉德十分得意，“是全靠想象力架构出来的空间，我们现在行走的可以说是由我创造出来的虚构之路，但是放心，只要记得道路，就一定会走到正确的方向去。”他走在最前，哈迪斯半信半疑地跟在他的后面，苍茫而空白的大地上，希斯拉德熟练地辨认出道路，引导着他穿过了无数的岔口。“你用了多久构筑出来的？这可不是个小工程。”能够做出一个虚构的世界已经足以证明友人力量的强大，而在世界中打出岔路又连通向各处，哈迪斯难以估算这需要多大的精力。但希斯拉德并没有回答他的问题，今天他似乎很不乐意做出各种回答。在道路的尽头，他看见了一团白光，然后希斯拉德无声地将身体沉了进去。  
哈迪斯效仿起希斯拉德的行为，眼前的光线散尽后，他看见了一大片空地。  
有些扭曲的怪异的肢体被胡乱地堆放，还有一些辨认不出的东西。这片空地比起是“仓库”，似乎更像是某种“废弃场”。希斯拉德没有说话，只是随意找了个舒服的地方，在高坡上坐了下来。  
“……这是哪儿？”哈迪斯忍不住问了。  
他的眼中这里的色调并不让人感到舒服。魔力停滞的铅灰色调让正片区域都变得压抑阴沉。这里的每一样堆积物都缠绕着些许未曾散尽的魔力，依稀带着些色彩，但更多是晦暗。希斯拉德托着下巴，转过脸看了他一眼：  
“是创造管理局的‘废弃物收集处’。”他说，“最初只是用来堆放一些不必要的造物，但你也知道，从我察觉到异变开始，我就把那些失败的理念收集起来了，作为观察。”这里实在是太空旷太安静，他只是在轻轻地说话，对于这个空间来说都算是噪音。“分析它们的构成，研究它们身上的术式究竟歪曲到了什么程度，这是我最近在做的事情。”  
哈迪斯深吸一口气，闭上眼睛再睁开：他的眼中，由魔力缠绕的丝线混乱不堪，在造物上纠结成无数的死结。铅灰色的魔力不再流动，只是依附在错误的结构上却不愿散去。即使没有灵魂的存在，这里也充满了名为“死亡”的气息。他摇了摇头，把精神收了回来，走到希斯拉德身边坐下了。  
“……这里很安静。”他说。  
“是啊。”希斯拉德低下头，“有的时候我想不明白一些事情就会来到这里。好在我不是像你一样的性格，对于这些失败的死物，我也没有什么同情心。最初只是觉得‘如果能完善成为有用的理念该多好’，但现在更多的似乎是看着它们思考。”他的手向前伸去，握紧再张开，一只苍白的鸟从他的手中跃起，飞向了高空。“……哈迪斯，你觉得我们会变成这个样子吗？”  
“不会的。”这一次被冠以“爱梅特赛尔克”的人回答得倒是坚定，“我不会让这种事情在同胞的身上发生。”  
“想要救下所有人？”  
“必须要救下所有人。”  
“即使自己不会得到拯救？”  
“拥有能力就要背负责任，这是身为‘爱梅特赛尔克’必要的觉悟。”  
希斯拉德看着他，嘴角翘起来了：“但有些人值得被拯救。”  
哈迪斯张着嘴停了一下，有点不知道怎么接话。他感觉今天的会面好像和以往有点不太一样，虽说希斯拉德的腔调一如既往，但总觉得……“你今天有点奇怪啊，希斯拉德。”对于友人哈迪斯向来不会隐瞒自己的想法，“我感觉有点不对劲，你是不是……”  
他对上希斯拉德微笑的眼睛。  
“你是不是有事情瞒着我？”  
“……”  
希斯拉德眼中一闪而过的迟疑他不可能当做没看见，在“灾厄”的威胁强压之下连续调查数日的爱梅特赛尔克精神本身就有些高度紧张，几乎是一瞬间他就抓住了希斯拉德的肩膀：“你绝对是瞒着我做了什么吧？希斯拉德！趁我发火之前，给我一五一十地全都说出来，否则——”  
“否则什么？”希斯拉德饶有兴致地问他，“爱梅特赛尔克大人，您会对我做什么？”  
哈迪斯并没有想到希斯拉德会这样回答，他被对方轻而易举地拂开了手，希斯拉德站起来，双手背后，往斜坡下走了几步拉开了距离。哈迪斯站在原地，突然感到了一股怪异的陌生感，这是数年来他与希斯拉德相处时从未有过的事情。  
“……哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说，“别太紧张了，什么都没有。”  
他转了过来，微笑着凝视着友人：“不过有一点先前你确实说对了，我尝试创造了一下你的幻影。”  
“……”  
“然后，唉，大概是因为总是和你发生些有趣的傻事，那位幻影一出现就开始不停地说着些奇妙的笑话，是个失败的创造产物。”他说。“幻影这种东西失去了魔力的供给很快就会消失，如果硬要说我有什么瞒着你的话——那大概就是这件事。”  
“为什么？”  
“私下创造最亲密的友人的幻影，当着本人的面说出来怎么想都有些羞耻。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“仅此而已。”  
“那我相信你。”  
“……太过于信任别人不是好事，哈迪斯。”  
“我不觉得你是‘别人’。”哈迪斯说，“你是‘希斯拉德’，与我拥有同样的力量、眼中映入相同景色的‘希斯拉德’。”  
他说话时往下走了几步，来到了希斯拉德面前：“你总喜欢出人意料，也会做些别人想不到的事情。但我必须得提醒你，无论如何不要去做危险的事情，明白吗？”  
“即使是必要的事？”  
“……”  
今天的谈话真是太糟糕了。哈迪斯在心中如是想着。希斯拉德似乎感受到了气氛逐渐僵硬，突然对着他展开了一个笑容：“哈迪斯，我想我们最近都有些太紧张了。这可不像我们该有的谈话。”他说着拉起了友人的手，“当然，或许我也不应该把你带到这片死物的墓场，这里的环境并不适合作为老友重逢，我们还是回去吧。”  
在斜坡最上，哈迪斯看到了一面镜子。希斯拉德带着他来到了镜子的面前，在发动魔法的前一秒，他转了过去往身后看了一眼，“……哈迪斯。”他说，“别太逼自己。”  
在两人潜入镜中的瞬间，哈迪斯稍微回过头，在视线余光中，他隐约看到了一个穿着黑色长袍的影子，从兜帽的阴影下，一缕白发露了出来。

“总而言之，我和创造管理局局长希斯拉德沟通过之后，确实发现了行星秩序上的某些异变，但是程度似乎不大，我想再进一步调查一下看看。”  
爱梅特赛尔克在会议上结束发言，轻轻鞠了一躬。坐在首席的拉哈布雷亚对他点头，宣布会议结束。委员会成员陆续离开会场，爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，走出国会议事堂的瞬间感到清风拂面，亚马乌罗提的表面依旧一片安然，但他清楚地明白灾厄的脚步正在逐渐临近。  
没有时间了。爱梅特赛尔克如是想道。必须要尽快找到阻止异变的方案。  
他捕捉到了一处魔力流动的断点，迅速地向着那边去了。  
他所不知道的是，在结束了会议的房间里，某面镜中的影子突然动了一下，接着波纹一圈一圈地扩散开来。在光芒之中，希斯拉德的身影缓缓显现，穿过镜面落在了地上。他看了看面前的人，双脚并拢整理好服装，轻轻地鞠了一躬：“拉哈布雷亚议长大人。”  
“放轻松点，希斯拉德。最近够紧张了。”拉哈布雷亚苦笑一声，“有什么发现吗，希斯拉德？”  
“亚马乌罗提周围的来自冥界的色彩有些古怪，魔力的流动开始变得断断续续，还有些许歪曲崩坏的现象。如果拿一个概念来比喻的话，仿佛是一团被揉乱了的线团。”希斯拉德说话的声音很轻，“……哈迪斯没有和您说吗？”  
“没有……他那边倒是一直很沉默，只是告诉我他仍然要调查。我一直以为他没发现什么大的异常。”  
“老爷子，我们的能力虽然有细微的差别，但这么明显的变化他不可能没有发现。”希斯拉德微笑道，“哈迪斯啊，应当是不想引起更多的恐慌，觉得既然自己拥有了这份力量，就必须承担责任吧。但或许事态可能会演变成连我们两个人联手都没法解决的问题了……”  
拉哈布雷亚沉默地看了看他身后那面镜子，有点奇怪他今天出现的方式：“这段时间你总是利用镜面做媒介在亚马乌罗提里移动，为什么没用传送魔法过来？”  
“地脉的魔力流向最近偶尔有点不太对劲，以防万一，前段时间起我就一直在建立镜的通道，没想到现在反而派上了用场。”希斯拉德回答，“那么老爷子，您也远赴海的对岸调查过了吧？那边的结果怎么样？”  
“……”  
“真的如传言所说吗？”  
“说实话，我们向来自诩行星的主人，但现在的状况，连委员会的十四人精英也没法解释得清楚。我们必须做好最坏的打算，当然这个方案我并不想让它成为现实……”  
希斯拉德低下头，罕见地没有微笑了。房间里的两个人相对沉默了一会儿，希斯拉德最终开口：“我明白了。”  
两个人又沉默了一会儿，他们都知晓那个“最坏的打算”指的是什么。希斯拉德停顿了几秒，率先抬起了头，然后稍稍后撤一步，深深地鞠了一躬：“议长，我以创造管理局局长希斯拉德名义，向您提出一个不情之请。或许有些我的私人感情掺杂于其中，但我认为这是必要而有益的。”他缓缓地直起身体，拉哈布雷亚看着他，最后还是叹气了：“……说吧，希斯拉德。不用太顾忌。”  
希斯拉德的笑容变得格外地苦涩，虽然有面具阻隔，但却有着一股深深的悲怆感：“我请求您。”他轻轻地说，“我请求您，如果真的到了万不得已之时，请务必不要牺牲作为委员会十四人之一的‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”  
“但一旦到了那个地步，那些灵魂必须有一个作为引导的道标——”  
“我明白。”希斯拉德说，“就由我来成为道标。”  
“……”  
“作为他的友人，我自然有希望他能够活下去的私心。但作为亚马乌罗提的市民，行星秩序的维持者……同为冥界所爱之人的我，比起让他前去引导虚无的死者，指引着生者踏往无限光明的未来才是他应有的职责。”说话时他又鞠了一躬，这一次没有起来，“议长大人，卑微而渺小的我的生命并无独特之处，但因为与他的相遇，我的人生获得了无尽的欢乐。更何况，爱梅特赛尔克不仅仅是我最亲密的友人，亦在无形中，以他那如星辉般的灵魂引导了我这碌碌无为而平庸的人生。”  
“所以——”他的声音低了下去，“这是我唯一一次，也是最后一次向您任性地请求了。”  
“……我是不愿意牺牲任何人的。希斯拉德。我不愿意眼睁睁地看着任何一位同胞的生命消逝在眼前。”年长的议长终于说话了，“不管是你，还是爱梅特赛尔克，都曾经是阿尼德罗学院的光荣的学生，在亚马乌罗提的土地上成长的孩子们，优秀的创造魔法的使用者……这样的选择未免有些太过残忍了点。”  
“我曾经也想过拯救所有人的方法。”青年缓缓地起身了，笑容变得温柔又缥缈，虚幻得一碰就散，“但很遗憾，并不是所有人都会得到拯救。譬如我。”  
“……我明白了，孩子。”年长者的声音也变得悲伤了起来，“我会祈祷那一天不会到来的。”  
希斯拉德又鞠了一躬，转身朝镜子走去了。拉哈布雷亚看着他的背影，突然又叫住了他：“希斯拉德！”他严肃而认真地问他，“希斯拉德……这样真的好吗？”  
青年转过脸，对着他轻轻地笑了一声。这一次他没有回答。镜面于此时发出了金色的光辉，他上前一步，身影消失在了镜光中。


End file.
